Pokemorph Craziness
by UzumakiNasadi
Summary: Ashleigh wakes up one morning and something is terribly wrong. When she and her friends are sucked into the Pokemon world, can they find a way to get back to our world! A Pokemorph fic. Slight AshxOc and OcxAsh
1. Chapter 1: What happened?

A Pokemorph story! I am very proud of this one, I spent lots of time on it!

* * *

I shifted slowly in my bed. My name is Ashleigh, and I'm 12. My mid-back length golden hair shaded my face, and I opened my hazel green eyes lazily. I glanced at my watch and gasped. My best friends from school, Bryan and Rachel, were coming over in a few minutes to spend the night. I quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom connected to my room. I ripped a brush through my hair but froze when I saw my reflection in the mirror. It looked like I had Raichu ears! I dropped my brush, which clattered loudly on the tile floor. I reached up, my hand shaking, and touched one, then flinched when I could feel it. I dropped my hand to my side, and felt it brush something. I whipped my head around and gasped when I saw I had a TAIL! It looked like a Raichu's also.

I screamed and quickly covered my mouth. I will _not _let my father see this, I trust my mother more than him, and my parents are divorced so she lives South Carolina, while I am in Virginia, so therefore I better hide before my dad comes to check on me. "Ashleigh?" I heard him coming down the stairs to my bedroom, I quickly snatched a sky blue hoodie and slammed it over my head, making sure it covered my new ears, and rammed a pair of indigo jeans over my feet, and slipped my tail into them. "Ashleigh?" he appeared at the door. "Yola! Everything's fine!" I waved and grinned nervously. "Are you sure? I heard you scream…" He looked very unconvinced. "Yeah, I just…um, saw the time! Bryan and Rachel are gonna be here any second!" I felt horrible about lying.

My dad nodded and went up stairs again. I let out a sigh and shut the door and locked it. Next time, I most likely wouldn't get warning when my father was coming. I slipped the hood off my head and glared into the mirror at these stupid new ears. Suddenly the door bell rang, and I rammed the hood over my head again, before racing to the door. My dad got there first and opened the door, and my mouth gaped open. Bryan and Rachel stood in the door way with their parents, Bryan's step-father and mother stood with him, while Rachel was with only her mother. But what made my mouth refuse to close was the fact that they were both dressed like me.

Rachel, who has shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes, had a pair of black jeans on, and a lime-green hoodie pulled over her head, and Bryan, who has wild black hair and eyes so dark brown they could be mistaken as black, had a pair of jeans that were dark blue with a black hoodie over his head. We all stared at each other before Bryan broke the silence.

"H-hey, Ashleigh, let's go p-play pool." He managed out. "Y-yeah, c-come on, Rachel you can play w-winner." I stammered, then grabbed her wrist and raced after Bryan down to the play-room. Bryan slammed the door shut and locked it after Rachel and I got in. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" he screamed. "SHHHHH! Maybe we all just happened to wear the same thing!" I tried to quiet him down; my dad would not like us locked in a room screaming. "I'll say one thing; I didn't just randomly choose to wear this." Bryan grumbled. Rachel shook her head. "Me neither." I stared at the floor. "WHAT THE FLIP IS GOING ON!" I suddenly screamed.

"SHHH!" Bryan mocked me. "Oh, you be quiet, I think have a right, this is my house." I retorted, irritation clear in my voice. "Don't fight." Rachel said quietly. "Rachel's right, we should figure out why we all needed to wear what we are." I said logically. "Fine. I'll _show_you." Bryan said, disappearing behind a few storage boxes. He reappeared a few seconds later, and is hood was down. He had gray wolf ears sticking out of his head, and a bushy gray tail behind him. "SEEEEEE!" he looked distressed, and I don't think I've ever seen him look distressed.

Rachel let out a small gasp, before hiding behind a different group of boxes. She returned with her hood down and pink cat ears coming out of her head, and a thin yellow tail with a pink ball at the top behind her. "Well, I think Bryan has Poochyena ears and tail, and Rachel would be Skitty…" I trailed off thinking. "What about you?" Bryan interrupted my thinking. "Fine." I grumbled and hid behind some boxes. I slipped my tail out and pulled my hood off, and came out. "…and I'm Raichu." I finished. "Darn. I know this is summer, but what if we're still like this when school starts?!" Rachel panicked. "Look, I don't really give a crap about school, but how will we survive summer in long pants and a hoodie!" I wailed. "I'm hungry" I added. "You're so random!" Bryan sighed.

I grinned, and then slipped my hood back on. I turned to leave, but was interrupted. "Ashleigh. Tail." Bryan sighed again. "Whoops." I jumped behind some boxes and slipped my tail into my jeans then ran out the door. I heard the door shut behind me. I grabbed some pop-tarts, pretzels, cereal (no milk), and 3 water bottles. I slipped back downstairs. I knocked on the door, which opened a crack, then wide. Rachel grabbed a few of the items and set them in a pile on the ground. I slipped my hood off and let my tail out. "Gosh darn it! It's too hot!" I wailed. "We should go some where to think about this." Bryan sat in a chair by the pool table. "Yeah…" I nodded. "DAD! ME AND RACHEL AND BRYAN ARE TAKING A WALK!!" I called. "Ok, be back by dinner." Came the faint reply.

We all slipped our hoods on and hid our tails. I raced out the front door and ran to the cul-de-sac on my street, Bryan and Rachel hot on my heels. I slipped through someone's yard and into the small forest like cluster of trees behind their property. I slowly skidded to a stop and turned to face my friends, but felt something ram into me. I fell to the ground, dazed. I finally got the blurriness from my eyes, and saw Bryan on my back."What the freak?!" I said angrily. "Sorry. Couldn't stop" he mumbled. I got up and brushed the dirt from my clothes. "Now we can talk." I said, pulling my hood off and letting my tail out. It was starting to hurt. Bryan and Rachel followed my lead. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I opened my eyes. "We need to figure out how this happened and how to change it." Rachel started. Both Bryan and I nodded. "First let's figure out how this could've happened." She continued.

I'll never know what we would've said in that conversation, because suddenly wind whipped through our meeting place, and thunder clouds of purple and gray started swirling around in the sky. I felt my face contort in fear, and grabbed Bryan's arm, as did Rachel. Suddenly a tornado started to form, and set down right in front of us. I let out a scream as we were picked up and tossed through the swirling mess, and I dared a look at Bryan. He looked scared and his hands were clenched so tight his knuckles were white. He grabbed the sleeve on my hoodie to get a better hold. I yelled and suddenly my vision ceased to work, and everything went black.

* * *

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know in a review! And I don't own Pokemon, and no flames but constructive critisicm is welcome. Thanks for reading!

UzumakiNasadi


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting new people

Chappie 2!

* * *

"Oooh." I moaned and sat up. I looked around and saw that I was in a forest, but not the one I was in previously. I looked to my right and saw Rachel and Bryan. But…they looked different. Rachel appeared to have grown to 19 or 20, while Bryan looked around 15. I glanced at myself and saw I looked like I was 10. I gasped and shook my friends, and let out a "Get up." They shifted and got up, Rachel jumping like she had seen a ghost. "W-where are we? WHAT HAPPENED TO US!?" Rachel screamed when she saw what we looked like. Bryan gaped. "No clue whatsoever. Bryan, try and smell or hear something" I said lazily. Bryan shot me a glare, and then straightened his ears. "I…I think I hear footsteps… that way." He pointed north. "Off we go then." I said and stood up. "We should pull our hoods up, in case we meet someone." Rachel added. I nodded and slipped my tail out of sight and pulled my hood on. Bryan and Rachel did too. I

headed in the direction Bryan had told us, and soon we came across a dirt path with 3 people on it. I gasped in realization. It was Misty, Ash, and Brock from one of my favorite shows, Pokémon. Ash noticed we arrived and waved. "Hi." He said simply. Misty and Brock turned and saw us, and I realized Brock started staring at Rachel with hearts in his eyes, while she giggled in response. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, um, this is gonna sound really stupid, but, where are we" I laughed a little nervously. "We're near Vermillion city." Ash replied. "Pikachu pika!" I only then noticed Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "Thanks." I smiled. "Would you like to come with us? You seem a little out of sorts." He grinned sheepishly. "That'd be wonderful!" I flicked Rachel over the head, which was pretty hard because I had probably lost half a foot in height, while she had gained a good 1 1/2 feet. Ash laughed lightly and headed towards the city. I fell into step beside him, while Rachel and Brock fell behind, Rachel giggling. Bryan had his hands in his pockets and walked beside Misty, who was blushing lightly. I grinned and turned back to the road.

I sighed after a few minutes; I realized it was really hot. 'Crap.' I thought as I thought of ways to get to my world, and how to get rid of these stupid ears and tail. I felt my ear flick in annoyance. I sighed for the thousandth time today. "Are you okay? You seem troubled." Ash asked. "Chu?" Pikachu let out a confused sound. I schooled my features into a strained smile.

"I suppose…" I trailed off. "You can tell me, I'll try and help you." He smiled. "You wouldn't believe me…" I trailed off again. "Alright" he smiled an award winning smile, which I gladly returned. "Ashleigh!" I heard Rachel call me. "1 sec." I held a finger up to Ash and Pikachu before I slowed down and let Rachel catch up. "Ne?" I looked up at her. "Listen, I know you got Alex to like you…" "Shut it!" I interrupted. That was her joke with me. She thinks a boy named Alex at our school liked me. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But anyways, I really like Brock, and I need tips to get him to like me!" she whispered. "This is really weird. You're like 20 and I'm 10." I mumbled. "But fine. Flip you're hair like this." I showed her. "And giggle at every joke he says, even if you don't get it." I finished. "Thank's so much!" she hugged me. " I caught back up with Ash. "Hey, I'm back" I smiled. "So, who are your friends?" he asked. "Best friends, we're really tight." he nodded. "What's with the hoods" "Oh, we just got them and wanted to try them out."

"We're here!" he said joyfully. "Thanks so much." I smiled. "It's fine. Would you like me to show you to the Pokémon center?" he asked nicely. "Awww, you're so sweet! And yes." I smiled. He blushed and nodded. "Oh my gosh, I haven't even told you my name, how rude of me." I scolded myself. "I'm Ashleigh." I smiled. "Ha, that's funny, I'm Ash!" he smiled. "Here." Ash pointed to a large building in front of us with a big pokeball on it with the words 'Pokémon center' on it. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go get some rooms." He led our group inside. Nurse Joy stood at the counter. "I need rooms for 6 people." He said politely. "I have 3 rooms with 2 beds each, will that do?" "Sure" he smiled. "Alright everyone" I called to everyone behind me. "We need to pair up for rooms." I said confidently. Brock and Rachel immediately stood together, while Bryan and Misty slowly mumbled to each other before grouping up. "So I'm with you." I turned and smiled at Ash.

"I'll show you to your room." Nurse Joy led us down hallway after hallway until finally she stopped. "Here you are." She smiled and left. Brock and Rachel immediately went into one of the 3 rooms we had to choose from. "Alright, come on Ash." I grabbed his arm and led him into one of the rooms. "Ooooo, cool." I was awed by the room, it was huge! There were 2 beds, and 2 bathrooms and 2 closets! And a kitchen! I stood with my mouth open, while Ash seemed unfazed.

"Awesome!" I squealed and ran over to one of the closets. I opened it and found that they had a complementary PJs. There was a pair for a boy, and one for a girl, I obviously choose the girl pair. I turned to Ash, who was pulling the boy pair from his closet, while Pikachu was on the bed nearest his closet. "Are they all like this?" I asked. "Most of them in the cities are." He replied. "Awesome." I said. I went over to the bathroom closest to my closet and shut and locked the door. I pulled off my hoodie and undershirt and slipped the bright orange spaghetti strap PJ shirt on and forgot about the fact of needing to cover my ears. I slipped the PJ pants on; they were black with thin orange strips and went all the way down to my ankles. I looked in the mirror and remembered about my ears. Suddenly an orange bandana fell from the pockets of my pants. I sighed thankfully and pulled it over my ears. (It looks like when May wears it, but Ashleigh's hair is down) I made sure no one could see my tail or ears then opened the door and stepped out.

Ash was sitting on his bed, with a plain black t-shirt on, and some navy blue shorts that went down to his knees. He smiled and I returned it, then ran and jumped onto my bed. I started laughing and bouncing on my knees. Ash grinned at my childish antics. I stopped and sent him an irritated look. "I'm 10. I have a right to be childish if I want to." I stated. He laughed at me and I started bouncing again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I answered it and found Bryan. "Could you keep it down?" he said a little louder than he should have. "Yo dude." I saluted him. He growled and slammed the door in my face. Ash started laughing, as did Pikachu. I sent him a quizzical look. "I think that was the first time I've had a door slammed in my face from _inside_ the house." I frowned. Ash burst out laughing again, and I did too. I yawned. "Night." I said and slunk across the room and lay on my bed. "Night." Ash replied, and then shut the lights off.

* * *

Please review, I don't own Pokemon, and thanks for reading!

UzumakiNasadi


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

I yawned and stretched. Slowly I sat up. Ash lay in his bed, still asleep with Pikachu. I giggled and grabbed my red shirt I had worn under my hoodie and my jeans. They would have to do. I went into the bathroom and slipped the PJs off. I kept my bandana on; it would work much better than my hoodie. I opened the door, but Ash was missing from his bed. I frowned and sat on my bed. Then I replaced my PJs in the closet. Suddenly I heard a door open and shut, and turned to see Ash standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Yola!!" I called. He smiled. I sat back on my bed. "Brock and Misty and your family are outside." He said. "What are we waiting around for then?" I yelped and snatched Pikachu from the bed, grabbed Ash's arm and burst through the doors. "We've arrived!" I called. "Ashleigh. No more sugar." Bryan said. "Oh you be quiet. I've had no sugar whatsoever." I growled. Ash and Misty laughed. I turned my gaze to an innocent girl look, and sent it to Ash. "What's so funny?" I asked innocently and seriously. "Nothin." He said and stopped. Rachel giggled at me. "Oh my gosh! What's so funny?" I wailed. "Nothing" Rachel winked at me. I grinned.

"Sooo…" I tried to start a conversation. "Don't leave me!" Brock suddenly wailed and got on one knee in front of Rachel. "Don't leave me don't leave me don't leave me" he grabbed her hand and she turned bright red. "Ashleigh would you and your siblings like to travel with us." Ash sighed. I simply nodded. "Brock, we'll come with you." I tried to get him off Rachel. "OH THANK YOU!" he cried and hugged me, which he bent down to do.

"Yes…well then where are you heading?"I asked. "Pallet Town. I just won the Orange League!" Ash grinned. "Wow, congratulations!" I smiled. "I'm going there to see my mom." He added. I nodded sorrowfully. I wish I could just travel all over, just going to see my mom whenever… "You okay?" Ash waved a hand in front of my face. I strained a smile. "Just some memories." I stated. "Okay. I said it will probably take a week to get to Pallet." I nodded. "We ready then?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Lead the way, Ash." I smiled. We got outside the building, but suddenly a metal arm shot out of no where. It wrenched it self around me, then retracted. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed. "Ha! We gotcha!" a voice came from some where. I felt myself lifted up, and I saw a big hot-air balloon. I was plopped down in the basket attached to it. "Let her go!" I heard my friends running under the balloon. "Not a chance." I looked up. It was Butch and Cassidy! Their Team Rocket outfits looked brand new. "Oh, you let me down now or I swear you will be in the hospital after this." I growled. They just laughed. Suddenly I felt some thing clamp onto my hands, holding them together behind my back. "LET HER GO!" I heard Ash yell. "You want this _beast?_" Cassidy mocked. "Oh, you don't know, do you?" she laughed evilly. They landed in front of my group, and Butch grabbed me and dropped me outside the balloon. Cassidy jumped beside me. "You don't know, do you?" she repeated. "Know what?" Ash asked. "Oh no! Cassidy I swear if you tell anyone, you will be miserable the rest of your life!" I realized what she was talking about. "Ha." She simply laughed. She grabbed my hair and held my head. "Here I'll show you." She laughed. She reached for my bandana, but having taken 3 years of karate, and being more than halfway to my black belt, I dodged her hand. "STOP!" I called. "Darn it, hold still!" she yelled back.

I felt my tears threaten to fall. I felt her hand grab the bandana. I had no more fight left in me, I couldn't do anything. I felt her rip the bandana off my head, and I heard Ash, Misty, and Brock gasp. "You see? This is what's called a pokemorph. It's a half Pokémon half human…thing." She finished oh so kindly. She tapped my shoulder. "Now, you show them your other Pokémon features, or I will." She whispered. I felt the tears spill over and drench my face. I slipped my tail out; I really didn't want Cassidy to do it. I heard Ash, Misty, and Brock gasp again. Suddenly I felt myself be lifted up. "Ahhh!" I yelped as Cassidy lifted me to my feet. Suddenly I saw Bryan and Rachel take the hood they were wearing off, but they looked normal! No Pokémon ears could be detected on them. "A-Ashleigh?" I heard Ash stutter. I glared at the ground, and felt more tears flow down my face.

"Heh, so much for friends, huh?" Cassidy laughed. I felt rage burn in my throat, and suddenly I couldn't control it any longer. "SHUUUUUT UUUUP!" I screamed, and wrenched my hands so the thing that held them together clattered on the ground, then I swung my hand around and punched her in the face. "AHHH!" she screamed and fell backwards into the balloon. I glared at her for a second, then ran in to the forest. I heard Rachel call me. I heard Bryan call me. But I won't stop. I _can't_ stop. I don't want to see Ash and Misty and Brock's hateful eyes, or watch them turn their backs on me, or feel the hurt when I'm left all alone. Rachel and Bryan looked normal, they would probably leave. Or worse. NO! I can't think like that, they wouldn't leave me. We're friends. I stopped to turn around, but while my head was racing, I had gotten myself lost. I blinked, and let the tears run down my face, then reached up and wiped them away. I started running again; I didn't care where, just somewhere. I suddenly tripped and fell face first. I like the tears flow again. I curled myself into a ball, and let everything out. I cried for my loved ones lost to death. I cried for all the times I wanted to cry for missing my mom all those cold empty nights. I let all my emotions out, and after a while I felt like I had no tears left. I felt my eyes close, and I was lost to the wonderful thing we call sleep.

* * *

So how was it? This one was fun to right because of all the emotions at the end. So please review, I don't own Pokemon, and thanks for reading!

UzumakiNasadi


	4. Chapter 4: Blasting off

Hello! Here's the new chapter of Pokemorph Craziness! Hope you enjoy!! And thanks to The-Black-Cuno, DJ GF, and nintendo rocks 88 for reviewing!

I sighed and sat up. I started to stand up, but felt something brush my hand. I looked down to see Rachel curled next to me. "Up." I shook Rachel gently. She sat up and blinked at me, then hugged me. "Are you ok? I was so worried!" she sounded like a mother with her lost child. "I'm fine!" I replied with a grin. "So, how do you get rid of these stupid things?" I said, pointing to my ears. She sighed. "I'm not sure, but after that girl ripped your bandana off, we felt them disappear, so we pulled our hoods off." She smiled sadly. I huffed childishly. "Don't worry." She hugged me.

"Ash, what happened to him?" I asked dejectedly. "He said you needed time, said I should come comfort you." She smiled. "Oh." I said simply. Then I got up and turned to leave. "Wait! What's the matter?" she got up and grabbed my shoulder. "I'm going." I wrenched out of her grasp. "Why?" she looked sad. "I'm not going back to see Ash and Brock and Misty. And you too should go back with your friends. I… don't want to go back." I said, my hair 

shadowing my face. "Ashleigh! Wait!" I heard someone call. Suddenly I was attacked in the side. I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Ash holding me down. "Let me up." I said simply. "No." he returned. I let out a growl and started to struggle. "St-stop!" he yelled. I stopped and blinked at him. "Here." He sighed and let me get up. I stared at him for a second. "Yes?" I asked. "Why are you leaving?" he asked, he looked like he hadn't slept last night, and I hoped it wasn't because he was worrying about me.

"Because-" I was suddenly interrupted as a bush next to me rattled like crazy. I jumped and hid behind Rachel. Pikachu appeared from the bushes a few seconds later. I breathed a sigh of relief. "You're skittish." Ash laughed lightly. I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manor. "I may be skittish but at least I'm alert." I puffed my cheeks in a pout. "True" he laughed. Suddenly Rachel lifted me on to her back piggy back style. "Eep! Oh, cool Rachel!" I called, swing my tail happily. Wait…NO! I growled lightly and stopped my tail.

"You okay Ashleigh?" Ash asked. "Yup." I grinned. Rachel headed off and Ash followed, I rested my head on Rachel's shoulder. "Still tired?" Rachel asked. I nodded. We made it to a pathway and I saw Bryan, Brock, and Misty. "Ashleigh!" they all cried when they saw me. Brock ran over to Rachel and grabbed me in a bridal style position. "Are you all right?' he asked. I grinned sheepishly. "Yep!" "I'm glad, because of you, I get to spend time with Rachel!" he hugged me.

"Yeah, thanks…" he let me down. "Hey, um, sorry to make you all worry." I said quietly. "It's fine, that Cassidy girl is an idiot." Bryan said and put an arm around my shoulder. I hugged him, and I noticed Ash had a slight look of jealously flash across his face. I stopped and let go of Bryan, then jumped back onto Rachel's back. "Oof!" she grunted. "I like it up here!" I grinned. Everyone laughed. Rachel slowly let me back down. I pouted slightly. "Prepare for trouble!" a voice suddenly rang out. I saw a hot air balloon in the air. Team Rocket. I figured I'd end their speech early. I grabbed a stick, about as long as my arm, but much thinner, and chucked it towards the balloon. "And make it- OWWW!" the balloon landed near us, and two people and a Pokémon jumped out.

"How dare you!" the blue haired man screamed, a red mark across his face. I put a hand to my mouth to hold in my laughter. "So you did it huh?" he bolted so he was standing right in front of me. "So what if I did?" I put an irritated look on. He lifted me so he had me in a neck-lock. I growled and bit into his upper arm. "AAIIHH!" he cried and let me go. "Yo, you better leave or I'll open up a can of whoop butt on you!" I threatened. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" I heard Ash call. I glanced away to see that Pikachu was caught in some kind of container.

I bolted to help, but felt something tug on my tail. I turned to see James latched onto it. "Dude, get off." I growled darkly. "And if I don't?" James asked. "This" I said simply and turned and slipped my foot under his, making him fall to the ground with a thud. I raced to where Pikachu was mid-air in a small container, being lifted up to the hot air balloon, which was back in the air. I picked up speed and jumped high into the air. I grabbed onto the container, and felt the cord pulling it shake violently. "Pikachu!" the Pokémon's cry was muffled by the container. I gripped the cord between my teeth and bit down hard. I let go and saw a small rip in it. I smiled, and bit back onto it. I felt it rip and I let go.

Suddenly it ripped completely through. I screamed as I plummeted to the ground. "GO!" I heard Ash call, and suddenly I landed on something rough. I looked down to see Charizard carrying me. I tightly gripped the Pokémon's neck, scared of falling. Charizard landed next to Ash, then disappeared in a red flash. I clutched the container with Pikachu so tight my knuckles turned white. "Are you ok?" Ash asked coming up beside me. I nodded, then handed him Pikachu, ad wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I said, and let go. Ash blushed lightly and smiled. "Thanks for saving Pikachu." He replied. I glanced back to the big hot air balloon to team rocket landing. I groaned. "Go!" I heard two people say, and saw two bright flashes of light. Suddenly an Arbok and a Weezing were in front of us. "Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped between us and the poisonous Pokémon. "Thunder!" Pikachu had static charges all over his body, and suddenly a huge lightning bolt crashed down from the clouds. It struck team rocket and sent them flying into space. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they called, and disappeared.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

God Bless,

UzumakiNasadi


End file.
